wazoofandomcom-20200213-history
Men
=Overview= Men is a skit considered by many to be a Wazoo classic. It was created by the same team behind Pushy Penguins. The skit, filmed entirely in Jamie O'Connell's basement features a bizzarre plot, lewd humor, and every man sterotype imaginable. Cast *Bruce - A man. *Kendall (Jamie O'Connell) - A man. *Michael (Doug Linse) - A man. *Tyrone (Giovanni Colantonio) - A man. Synopsis The skit opems with the four men sitting around talking. Bruce begins to tell his friends of an encounter he has had with a young lady the night before. The graphic nature of the story entertains the trhee men as they listen enthusiastically. Then, the Men become bored, frantically looking for ways to fill their time. They begin by playing a game of football. After a few plays, Michael suggests that they start a band. The others agree as they see it as a fit way to pick up girls. Sadly, the men give up after discovering that they do not actually have any musical ability, nor have they ever seen any of the instruments before. After that failure, the men engage in a steel pillow fight, only to be interrupted by Bruce. Bruce announces that he has invented something called the Easy-Glo. Kendall seizes the oppurtunity to try and take credit away from Bruce. Angered by this, Bruce engages him in combat and the two wrestle. After the match, the men find themselves bored again, comtemplating what to do next. Eventually they decide to watch a film. Kendall suggests "My Girl" because the main female lead sounds attractive. The men put the video in, but the VCR sadly eats the tape. The men, completely upset by this begin to weep. Michael finally points out that crying over such a thing must surely mean they are homosexuals. Being "men", they refuse to stand for this and decide to resolve it by engaging in ritualistic suicide. Each man kills themself, however Tyrone begins to die on Michael's death bed. Panicked, Michael informs Tyrone that he is on his death bed and that he can not die if he is not on it. Tyrone refuses to get off, banishing Michael to a life with a drumstyick penatrating his ribcage. The final moments of the film reveal that the entire occourance is not real, but is in fact a tie in to Pushy Penguins. Edmound awakens, revealing that the events were actually just a dream of his while he was in his coma. After the dream, he returns to his coma. =Inspiration= The idea for Men came together like pieces in a puzzle. The idea was not concieved all at once, but instead formed out of many others. First there was an idea to make a new Pushy Penguins. The idea was shot down though after the cast realized it would be difficult to fit into the timeline. Then the cast began to ponder the idea of making a skit about a man who invents something called the Easy-Glo. More ideas filtered including one about a colony of people living on the bridge of someone's nose. Eventually all these ideas came together as the cast decided to just make one big skit encompassing as many of them as possible. After the skit had been finished is when the idea to tie it into the Pushy universe came about. Original Title In addition to everything, after the skit was created it had to be named. The title was meant to be blunt at first. The original title was actually "What Manly Men Do", however it was later shortened to "Men" to give it a more stern, blunt sound.